Prologue to the Twilight
by Tsunami Storm
Summary: When a nine-year-old Ilia hears the song of a strange wolf, she cannot help but try to discover the source of the sound. Little does she know that her discovery will change her life and the lives of the people of Ordon forever.
1. Destiny

Hello! Tsunami Storm here! I'm now in yet another universe, this time, LoZ! So this story takes place about seven years before the events of Twilight Princess, and occurs in the Ordon and Faron provinces. I have to add Bo as a character too, but you can't have more than four characters for any story. Anyway, pairings are Rusl and Uli, and that's about it for chapter 1. This story is rated K for pure Kuteness! (I spelled that wrong on purpose.) As always, Read, Enjoy, and Review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Legend of Zelda, ANY of the rights to the games. I _do_ have copies of a few of them, which shows my love and support for the series. All credit goes to the genii at Nintendo for creating an epic series that has flourished since 1987! Thank you, Nintendo! (and Shigeru Miyamoto!)

* * *

><p>"Come on Dad! I'll race you home!" Ilia called, dashing ahead of the portly Mayor, who was huffing and puffing behind his nine-year-old daughter. Bo groaned. "I'm getting too old for this." he complained to himself. Next year he would delegate the wood-gathering duties to the swordsman Rusl. He would be able to fend for himself, and he knew these woods almost better than Bo did. Perhaps next year Colin could help and gather fallen branches to use as tinder. By that time the boy would be four years old, plenty old enough to start helping the community.<p>

"Come _on_, Dad! What's the holdup?" Ilia laughed, bending down to inspect a flower growing by a gigantic tree. Then she stood up and began dancing around the majestic glade, waiting for her father to catch up. Bo smiled proudly as he watched his beautiful daughter twirl and leap as gracefully as a deer. In the light of the setting sun, the child seemed to literally glow, her dark blonde hair gently blowing in the playful breeze that whispered through the trees.

"We'd better hurry back to Ordon, Ilia." Bo suggested. "It's twilight. And strange and dangerous creatures come out at night, especially in these woods."

"All right Dad." Ilia agreed, taking part of the pile of wood from her father's arms and carrying it herself, so Bo wouldn't have to carry so much. Both father and daughter walked out of the Faron Woods safely and stacked the wood against the side of their house, where it would be somewhat safe from the rain. Then they turned to enter their house for the night.

Suddenly a chorus of howls broke the silence of the evening, and Bo shivered in apprehension. He had never been fond of the wolves that lived just beyond the borders of their small village, but had grown accustomed to their presence over the years. Ilia however was fascinated by the creatures, much to her father's displeasure. "The wolves are singing to the moon," the child observed, listening in awed silence.

Among the chorus of harmonized howls, one voice stood out from the rest, its song completely different from the others. While the pack sang of the majesty of the night–or whatever wolves sing about–this howl was clearly a cry of pain or a call for help. Immediately Ilia's heart went out to the poor creature and she wanted to go help it. Bo vehemently objected to the idea, restating the danger of the forest at nighttime. After much begging and pleading though, he gave in, accompanying his daughter back into the forest. Passing Rusl's house on the way, he knocked on the door and requested the swordsman's company, just to be on the safe side. Rusl agreed, bidding goodnight to his wife Uli and three-year-old son Colin, who was asleep in his mother's arms. Then the three villagers journeyed into the dark forest.

Following the sounds of the wounded wolf's cries, Ilia led the way through the woods to the old forest temple where their ancestors had sent prayers to the goddess Farore. Confused, Ilia searched all around the area of the temple, but couldn't find a sign of _any_ animal, wolf or otherwise. Yet they still heard the pain-filled cries of the animal somewhere nearby. Rusl then commented, his expression thoughtful, "It may be near the Sacred Grove, a legendary place in all the old histories of Hyrule."

"Oh Rusl. You know that no one really believes those old legends anymore." Bo argued. "And who knows if that grove is still safe? It's been in ruins for hundreds of years!"

"I've been there recently. It may be a thousand-year-old ruin, but the structures that still stand are quite sturdy. It's safe enough." Rusl countered.

"You and that adventurous streak of yours! Between you and Ilia, I've got my hands full keeping an eye on our village!" Bo laughed heartily, shaking his head in mock exasperation. Then he became serious again. "In any case, I'm getting too old to get through all those obstacles leading to the Sacred Grove. I trust I don't have to tell you to take care of my little girl?" Bo asked, looking at the swordsman expectantly.

Rusl nodded and put a gentle hand on Ilia's shoulder. "No harm will come to her under my watch, Bo. You have my word."

Hearing this promise, Bo walked ten feet away and sat down on a large rock. "I'll wait for you guys here. Ilia, be careful and listen to Rusl. He knows what he's doing."

"Okay Father," Ilia agreed, then shyly turned to Rusl, who whistled a strange song with his two fingers. A golden Cucco flew to his arms and he presented the bird to Ilia, saying, "This is Kogane. He's a very special companion of mine, and he can help you get to the Sacred Grove–which was once the Temple of Time in all the old legends. I'll use my old Grappling Hook and accompany you. Okay?"

With a smile and a nod, Ilia accepted the golden Kogane from the swordsman, and followed her father's friend as he swung from tree root to rock, making their way to the ruin of the Temple of Time, the central part of the adventure of the Legendary Hero.

…

It took some time, but Rusl and Ilia eventually made it to the Sacred Grove, solving puzzles and fending off attacking creatures along the way. When they came to a circular clearing, Ilia noticed a strange sight. A sword–decorated with the symbol of the goddesses–was sheathed blade-first in a stone pedestal, its blade sparkling in the light of the full moon behind her.

"That's the Master Sword. The legendary 'Blade of Evil's Bane' that sealed away the King of Evil and saved Hyrule, or so the legend goes." Rusl stated cryptically, slightly startling Ilia, who had not noticed his silent approach. The two stared at the blade in silent respect for a moment, then turned to leave. But their path was blocked.

In the archway sat an ancient golden wolf, its right eye scarred and closed, its left eye sad despite its unnerving red color. Ilia took a frightened step back–into Rusl, who had drawn his own sword. The golden wolf regarded them with a mournful expression, then lifted its muzzle and released a pitiful howl, sounding exactly like the ones that had led them here. Ilia cocked her head to the side in confusion, not seeing any wound on the animal's glistening coat. It turned to its left and loped over to an odd form near the corner of the room. Then it bent its muzzle down to the form and nudged it with its nose, ever so gently.

To Ilia's and Rusl's great surprise, the form moved and groaned in pain. With a jolt Ilia realized it was a boy, clothed in rags so dirty that he was all but invisible when still. Ilia noticed a deep long gash in the boy's right arm and a smaller wound in his side, as if he'd been in a fight for his life and had barely escaped. The wolf looked meaningfully at Ilia and Rusl, then at the boy, then at Ilia again and whimpered mournfully. Immediately the child understood, then cautiously approached the wounded boy and golden wolf. "Be careful Ilia," Rusl warned. "It might attack."

"No it won't," Ilia answered back confidently. "Don't you see? It led us here not to help _it_, but to help this boy. The wolf was trying to save this boy from dying, so it called us."

"If that's the case, then that is the smartest wolf I've ever met." Rusl commented, sheathing his blade. The golden wolf backed away calmly as Rusl and Ilia approached the boy and watched quietly as Rusl bound the boy's side wound with a length of cloth he'd brought. Ilia fashioned a makeshift sling for the boy's arm from her sash, then tied it behind the boy's neck.

Now that Ilia was closer, she could see that the boy was about her age–maybe ten–with dirty-blond hair and a kind face. She couldn't see the color of his eyes–as they were closed–but she had a feeling they were beautiful, whatever color they were. Rusl gently put one arm behind the boy's back and the other behind his knees as he lifted him up and carried him with his right arm, gesturing for Ilia to follow him with his left.

Suddenly the wolf whimpered softly, then padded toward the boy and swordsman, showing no fear whatsoever. Rusl quickly drew his blade, but Ilia held his hand back, somehow knowing that the wolf meant no harm. The animal approached the tense Rusl, then gently and deliberately licked the boy's left hand as if saying goodbye. Then backing up a few steps, the wolf started clawing runes into the ground with its paw, then it slinked away. "How odd." Ilia commented as Rusl studied the letters. "I've never seen _any_ animal do that, let alone a wolf."

"That is no normal wolf, Ilia." Rusl agreed, standing up from the runes. "No _normal_ animal would know how to write, as this one apparently does."

"Why? What do the runes say?" Ilia asked, still staring at the enigmatic wolf–who was sitting calmly by the Master Sword–its plumy tail twitching back and forth.

"It appears to be ancient Hylian, and it's a name. 'Link'." Rusl read, then looked at the wolf in confusion. "But what I can't figure out is if that is the boy's name or the wolf's."

The wolf did something very strange then. It gave a coughing bark, a strange cough that almost sounded like it was hiding laughter. Then with its snout, the wolf pointed very deliberately at the boy. Ilia turned to Rusl–who was looking at the runes again–and said, "Come on. Let's take Link home. Then we can treat his wounds properly." Rusl nodded, then the two left the ruined chamber of the Master Sword, Rusl carefully carrying the unconscious Link.

As they left, Ilia looked down at the steps under the archway and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll take care of him, 'Link the Golden Wolf'." She glanced back at the pedestal with a smile, but the wolf had disappeared. Ilia searched the room with her eyes, but then reasoned that the wolf had left to return to its den, wherever that was. Then she followed Rusl out of the Sacred Grove.

Behind her, a ghostly form walked out from behind the Master Sword and stood in the exact place the golden wolf had been sitting. The figure smiled, his long green hat and blond bangs blowing in the gentle breeze. "Link..." the ghostly Hero of Time whispered. "I'll see you again." Then a ray of morning sunlight broke through the trees, illuminating the legendary blade and causing it to sparkle and shine. When the ray of light disappeared, so did the Hero, and the Master Sword stood alone in the center of the ruin, awaiting the coming of the next hero, the one worthy to pull it from the stone.

As Rusl and Ilia returned to the forest temple to reunite with Bo, the child called Link groaned softly, gently flexing the fingers on his left hand, the one the wolf had licked. Unnoticed by all, a strange mark suddenly appeared on the back of the boy's hand. Three triangles glowed bright gold for a brief moment, then faded to the color of the boy's skin, but slightly darker, looking for all the world like a normal birthmark.

* * *

><p><span>End of chapter 1<span>

Next chapter teaser: Life in Ordon

Originally this was gonna be a one-shot, but I got some people asking for a continuation, so there's gonna be a chapter 2! I'm not telling what it's about, though. You'll just have to wait and see!

I know the Golden Cucco has no name in TP, but I just gave it the word for 'golden' as it's name. Not too subtle, am I? XD

Heh. The golden wolf has a sense of humor. Who knew? And he's cute! I love how he quotes Sheik from OoT after he/she teaches you (Link) a new 'temple' song.

And yes, I know Ilia is acting like a Mary-Sue. I just wanna say that's what I would do too, if I were in her position. I can't help it. I just act that way in real life.

I have absolutely NO idea where Link came from or how he got those wounds. But the wound on his arm gives me an excuse to make him left-handed, as almost all the other games are.

Well, see you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	2. Life in Ordon

Heeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeee's chapter 2! As always, Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

><p>"Oi, Link! Rise and shine!" Fado called, waking the ten-year-old from his nightmare. He'd been having the same one for weeks; the world cast into shadow, a dark man on a black horse, and the Triforce breaking into three separate pieces. Slowly he sat up in his bed, rubbing his temple with his left hand, which had become the dominant one in the three months that he'd lived in the simple village of Ordon. Setting his feet on the floor, Link opened the door to his unfinished tree-house and climbed down the ladder, smiling at the goatherd when he reached the bottom.<p>

"There's my strong and silent helper!" Fado laughed in greeting as he tousled Link's dirty-blond hair, which was already messy from sleep or lack thereof. "Good morning, Sleepyhead!"

The boy smiled and nodded at that, his silent way of returning the greeting. His bright blue eyes sparkled in the light of the dawning sun, which was shining from the tree gaps to the east of his tree-house.

"Well now that you're up, why don't we start by turning out the goats into the pasture?" Fado suggested as he started walking back to the village. Link followed with a nod, then jogged a few paces to catch up to the goatherd. Fado led the way through the quiet village, most of whose inhabitants were still asleep. He silently opened the wooden gate, and both he and Link entered the paddock and crossed to the barn, where one could hear a few bleats of impatience from the goats who were already awake. "Yeah, yeah, you scamps. We're comin'!" Fado assured with a laugh.

When they entered the barn, Link and Fado exchanged a smile and a sigh. Time to get to work. "All right, kiddo. You know what to do. Soon as I get over into the girls' section, you let the boys loose to graze. Just make sure you lock that gate back to the village. We don't want any of the beasties tearin' through the town." Fado instructed, to which Link replied with an understanding nod. He quickly ran outside to the gate, locked the padlock tightly, then ran back inside the barn and waited for Fado to give the signal.

"All right. You ready, Link?" Fado asked as he carefully let himself into the first female goat's stall. Link nodded swiftly, and Fado answered, "Okay, let 'em loose!"

Link quickly backed into the corner between the first stall and the barn door and pulled a rope that hung just above his head. The rope was part of a pulley system that he'd designed, which allowed all the stall doors on one half of the barn to be opened at the same time. This way the rams could be let out to graze much faster, and the morning duties wouldn't take as long as they used to. At once, the ten metal pins came out of the latches, and the rams thundered out of the barn and into the grazing area, proceeding to dip their heads and begin eating the green grass.

After that task was finished, Link walked over to the other side of the barn, let himself into another stall and proceeded to copy what Fado was doing: milking the goats to make their famous Ordon cheese and their health-restoring milk. After each ewe was milked, they would let her out to graze with the rams and her kids if she had any. The process took a long time, but finally Link finished with the last goat and exited the barn, petting a random goat as he passed it to sit in his favorite spot in the pasture.

The ram bleated with pleasure as Link patted its rough, coarse hair, then shook itself and capered away, finding another green spot to graze. The ten-year-old smiled as he breathed in the crisp morning air, then sat down with a thump next to a bunch of reeds.

"That gives me an idea, Link." Fado said as he sat down on the boy's left side. "Why don't you play **that** song for these guys? They always love it when you play it."

Link nodded, then picked a flower and blew through it, forming three notes in quick succession with the simple plant, repeating the notes once more to make it a song. Link didn't know why, but he could feel something almost– _magical_ in those six notes. They sang of green pastures and wide-open spaces, of blue sky as far as the eye could see, and of freedom. Whenever Link played this song, he felt a sudden powerful urge to climb onto one of the goats and ride it around, but always suppressed that urge.

–Flashback–

"Oh no, Link," Fado had said when the boy had tried to mount one of the gentle rams, about two months earlier. "These boys ain't for ridin'. They may look gentle now, but they'll throw you off faster'n you can say 'Triforce'."

–End Flashback–

Link smiled as he watched the rams, ewes and kids caper about happily, swinging their heads up and rearing on their hind legs. Some bleated to show their joy, others hopped around like their young. Link and Fado sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, then the boy excused himself silently and returned to his house to continue adding and building rooms and furniture. Rusl and Uli had given him several nice goat-hair blankets to use; Sera, her husband Hanch and their three-year-old daughter Beth had given him dinnerware; Ilia and Bo had helped him in building his stone hearth and cellar; and Jaggle, Pergie and little Talo–the family who lived in the house with the waterwheel–had let him borrow some of Jaggle's tools to cut wood for the tree-house.

Just as the noonday sun was at its highest in the sky, Link heard a strange sound coming from the woods north of his house. It was a faint cacophony of snorting and neighing, mixed with the unmistakable growls and howling of wolves. _Is a horse being attacked by the pack?_ Link wondered to himself. Without a second thought, he seized his new wooden sword from Rusl, then ran through the paths to the forest, alone and without a plan.

Link made his way through the southern part of Faron Woods, following the noises of the horse and wolves as the sounds grew gradually louder. Eventually Link found that he could only distinguish the sounds of _one_ wolf–not an entire pack–though the frightened squeals of the horse were made no less important due to this realization. Even at the young age of ten, Link felt very courageous and heroic, and couldn't let a majestic beast such as a horse be taken down by a savage wolf.

And so Link ran through the forest, ignoring the pain on his bare arms as rough branches scraped across them. Eventually the boy came to a wide-open area surrounded by high, thick walls of solid rock, the main section of the woods of Faron. However, the impressive scenery was not what stopped Link in his tracks.

Just thirty feet in front of him, a magnificent golden wolf was battling with a horse that was no more than a yearling, if that. Link could see the mother's body ten feet to the right of him, but knew instinctively that she had not been killed by the golden wolf, or _any_ wolf for that matter. At her neck was a giant spider-bite, no doubt from one of the enormous Skulltula that made their webs here. T_hat foal must be scared stiff, and now it has to fend off a wolf _alone_?_ Link shook his head stubbornly. _No. It's not alone. I won't allow this to happen!_

Clenching his wooden sword tighter in his fist, the boy charged at the warring animals, intending to save the frantic foal.

However–as he neared the battling beasts–he noticed with a start that the wolf was actually on the _defensive_, trying to find an opening so it could somehow get away and calm the mad-with-fear yearling. Silently, Link dropped his wooden weapon, completely nonplussed at the reversal of roles in the battle.

Without warning the snorting animal would rear and paw at the air, then charge off in a random direction, the golden wolf right at its flank. _They're fast!_ Link observed in awe, watching the two creatures nearly streak through the trees like lightning. The horse continued to rear, paw and race around, but Link was surprised that it never came near him or any of the exits–so it didn't cause him harm or escape into other sections, respectively. Then he noticed that the wolf would snap at the horse's legs just when it would approach a cave or the boy.

_The wolf is herding the foal–_ Link realized slowly. _He doesn't want to hurt the poor thing, so he's keeping his teeth to himself._ Link guessed that the wolf was male–as lone wolves usually were–judging this by the animal's body size and shape of its muzzle. He also thought: _He's trying to tire it out so it will be easier to calm. If this is the same creature that Ilia and Rusl encountered when they found me, then they're right. He's too smart to be a normal wolf._

As if in answer, the golden wolf spared a glance at Link with its good eye, a look that plainly communicated, _"I _could_ use some help!"_ The boy nodded in acknowledgment and seized his chance when it came. As the galloping horse streaked past him, he leapt up into the air and managed to grab a good part of the horse's mane, then held on for dear life as the wild horse tore around the glade and tried to buck him off.

Somehow Link was able to hold on for a few minutes, but then crashed into the ground when the horse threw him off. Instinct taking over, Link rolled forward to minimize the damage that a fall like that could cause, then got to his feet and dusted himself off, ready for round two.

Five times this process was repeated, and five times more was Link rudely introduced to the hard ground again and again. But the boy was valiant and would not give up a challenge so easily. He stubbornly ignored the stabbing complaints of his body, which at this point was covered with small cuts and bruises from head to toe.

The yearling was breathing hard now, as was the human who'd tried and failed to tame it. Not only was it crazy with fear at its mother's death, it was stubborn too, determined to keep its fiery, wild spirit free. It paused for a moment to catch its breath, eyeing its opponents warily, the strange wolf on one side, the young human on the other.

The golden wolf howled a strange melody then, one that Link did not recognize. This tune sang of mending, the healing of broken souls and wounded hearts. It was a haunting, melodious tune, but as Link listened, he felt his own troubles and cares melting away into the notes of the song. He breathed in deeply then sighed in contentment, a strong inner peace becalming him as it never had before.

Remarkably, the wild foal was acting the same way, slowly breathing in and out and relaxing all of its tense muscles. From this song, the young horse could tell that the golden wolf was no foe, but still wasn't sure about the human. The horse pawed at the ground nervously, but it stayed in one place at least.

The golden wolf then looked directly at Link, studying him expectantly with his bright red eye. Link tilted his head to the side in confusion for a moment, wondering what the wolf wanted him to do. Suddenly he spotted a bunch of reeds right next to him on his left, and he picked a flower, stood up and blew through it, playing the song the Ordon goats loved so well.

As Link played the song, the foal pricked its ears and turned them toward the boy, wondering where that beautiful sound was coming from. It sang of green pastures and blue skies as far as the eye could see, of freedom to run wherever you wanted, however far you wanted, and not have to worry about obstacles in your path. The foal yearned for the freedom of which the melody sang and whinnied in pleasure. Snorting softly, it looked inquisitively at the human boy, seeing him in a new light. Surely one who played of such liberty couldn't be all bad.

Link slowly finished the song–letting the last note fade away in an echo–then dropped his arms to his sides and his eyes to his boots, trusting the foal not to trample him flat. The horse slowly approached the lad, who didn't look as threatening now as he had earlier. When the horse and boy were a mere inch apart, the foal snorted, blowing the boy's hair in all directions for an instant, then back down as the air became still again.

Mistaking the boy's dirty-blond hair for golden hay, the horse tried snuffling some of it up with its soft muzzle. Link giggled when the horse's lips tickled his head and the horse stopped, realizing that hair was not the same as straw. It backed up a few paces in uncertainty, then turned its head to the side and stared at the youth, dark horse-eyes meeting smaller blue ones. The blue-eyed boy was smiling at the cautious foal, and the horse was staring back, both completely forgetting about the golden wolf.

Link slowly and carefully raised his hand to the side of the horse's head so that the foal could see it, intending to stroke its silky brown neck. The horse gave no indication of objection, so Link smiled wider as he petted the magnificent animal. As he continued down the foal's back–who was apparently enjoying the attention–he surreptitiously checked the horse's underbelly to see if it had been wounded in any way. What he discovered–instead of the injuries he'd been looking for–was that the foal was actually a _filly_. He'd had enough experiences identifying the gender of goats, and guessed that horses couldn't be much different.

_Good girl– _Link thought at the filly as he continued to pet her. _You're all alone in this world now, aren't you?_ Link felt sorry for the poor creature. She was an orphan just like he was. It was then and there that Link made a life-changing decision. He would take the foal home with him. She could be very useful to the village, gathering sticks and wood when she grew bigger and herding the goats at the ranch. With a horse around, chores would go by twice as fast!

As the horse and her boy journeyed out of Faron Woods, a thought occurred to Link. _What should I name you?_ he wondered to himself, but directed the question at the horse. He'd heard all the legends of the famous Hero of Time by now–mostly from Bo and Rusl–and thought of the hero's loyal steed, Epona.

Link chuckled quietly. _If _I'm_ named after a legendary hero, why can't my _horse_ be too? She's even about the same color!_ he observed, studying his horse as they walked through the forest back to Ordon.

_Epona._ Link thought suddenly. _Yeah. It fits. It fits her perfectly. Both were wild horses that no one could tame without a song, both beautiful beyond compare, both fast as the wind– and both were loyal to a fault._ Link didn't know if this last similarity was true or not. Only time would tell.

As the young Link walked through the forest to his home, the old Link loped behind him–silent and unseen–until they came to a fork in the road. Human and horse continued south, but the golden wolf turned east, effortlessly phasing through the locked gate that led to Hyrule Field.

Once there, the wolf sat down and pointed its muzzle to the sky, howling the same notes as the human had played on the reeds. Once he'd finished, he waited patiently for an answering sound, sitting back on his haunches and twitching his tail back and forth.

At long last his answer came in the form of ghostly hoof-beats and a heartfelt nicker of greeting. The golden wolf grinned and licked the spectral steed on the nose, then the two old friends raced across Hyrule Field, just as they had so long ago.

* * *

><p><span>The End<span>

Aww... how cute! TP Link meets his Epona in this one! The Ordon goats are cute too, especially when Link pets them!

I feel sorry for Epona's dam, though. Killed by a giant Skulltula. Eeuugh. Glad I'm not arachnophobic. And I have no idea what happened to her sire. Maybe he's a horse in the Hylian cavalry? Is there such a thing? Or maybe he's just a wild stallion. I'll leave it up to you.

That nightmare Link had in the beginning can either be a shout-out to OoT [My favorite game of the series] or a premonition of things to come. I left it ambiguous on purpose.

I know the barn is slightly different in the game, but I took some artistic liberties with it. Just pretend that it changed during the seven-year interim between the end of this story and the beginning of Twilight Princess.

We all know from the game that Link is kinda reckless, so he is in my story too. There's that Triforce of Courage at work again!

The 'Hero's Shade' is back! Although we don't see his human form this time. Oh well. More cute wolf!\

The inspiration for the last paragraph came from a picture on Deviantart by 'Clopina'. It's called '+ Old Friends +'. You should check it out. She's a really good artist!

As for Epona eating Link's hair, that was inspired by a picture on Deviantart by 'Naolin-Nox'. It's called: 'OoT: She's eating Link's hair'. Wrong time, though. That's _OoT_ Link and Epona in the drawing. It's cute though!

Just a little self-advertising here. If you wanna see more art of interaction between OoT Link and TP Link–and don't wanna search through a bazillion pages of suggestions–just go to Elementianhero22's Favorites page on Deviantart and click on the 'Legend of Zelda' collection. I've collected quite a little story there, if I do say so myself!


End file.
